A Demon's Love
by ShomuFan
Summary: Sesshomaru falls in love Kagome but doesn't know that she is part demon. Inu Yasha is also put under a curse. Can our characters figure out a way to help him? And will Sesshomaru still take Kagome as his mate even though he knows her secret?
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! I only own Khyoei, Kiohara, and Karou. Please let me know if you would like to use them. And now to the story.**

 _Chapter 1_

 **Sesshomaru/Third Person POV:**

It was a full moon tonight and Inu Yasha was laying in his tree wide awake. Technically everyone was awake except Kagome and Shippou. Sesshomaru was hiding in the shadows that were forecasting over the beautiful miko, who he hoped to make his mate. His amber eyes were locked on her and they couldnt look away. Her hair in the moonlight looked like a coal blue color and when her eyes were open they shined with such passion not even the stars could out shine them. No matter how hard the demon lord tried to forget about her he just couldn't. There was just somethings that he didnt know. Kagome was a half wolf demon and the only daughter of the northern lord, Khyoei. Her powers were just sealed off.

At the roosters first crow, Sesshomaru started to walk back towards his camp. When he got there he saw his ward, Rin, cooking breakfast. From what it looked and smelled like she was cooking boar and making a cranberry sauce to dip it in.

"Rin, once you and Jaken are done eating I plan for us to leave."

"Okay."

 **Kagome POV:**

Around lunch time Kagome had noticed that both Shippou and Inu Yasha looked out of it. Usually by now they would be arguing but instead they're quiet as a mouse. Kirara must have noticed to because she kept trying to cheer up the small kitsune.

"Hey lets take a rest," suggested Kagome.

Inu Yasha being stubborn as always said that he didn't need one and was perfectly fine. Everyone else agreed with Kagome on taking a rest. After the hour long rest both boys started to look and feel much better now. They were 50 miles away from Lord Khyoei's land. The reason why they were going there was because Kagome was in search for a special herb that only grows there. Once the group started to get closer Kagome was hit with a flashback.

 _Flashback Beginning_

The snow was falling and the young princess was waiting in the library with her older brothers, Kiohara and Karou. Their history teacher, Rui was running late as usual.

"What's even the point of these studies," whined the younger prince, Karou.

"Its so when it's your to rule, you don't screw up," shot back Kiohara.

Five minuyes later their teacher walked through the doors. When they took their seats Kagome could hear Karou mumbling about becoming the best northern lord ever. Though they didn't get much learning done, the two brothers fought until it was time for dinner. It was the same routine everyday. Karou would whine about something then Kiohara would retort something back. But no matter what, it always ended with Karou begging for mercy.

 _Flashback Ending_

When Kagome came out of the flashback, Sango spoke up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine.", said the miko/wolf demon shrugging it off.

 **Author's note:**

 **Shout out to my amazing sister who helped me come up with the idea for my story. I prosmise to bring more Sesshomaru in the next few chapters. Thinking about putting Inu Yasha under a curse that turns him little. Should I? Mwhaha so mean! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA. This is an updated version. Shout out to CutiePunk for the awesome idea and to the rest of you. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and support.**

Chapter _2_

 **Kagome/Third Person POV:**

With each step closer to the palace, the more frequent and stronger Kagome's flashbacks became. Her most recent one happened while she was picking herbs by their camp, in the hot sun causing her to pass out. Shippou was the one who found her sprawled across the ground. When he told the others they rushed to her rescue. Miroku said it was due to sun stroke or over excursion on her muscles. Two whole worrisome hours had passed until the lovable miko opened her eyes. In the distance she could see Inu Yasha waving his arms frantically and yelling at something. Wait it wasn't something but someone instead.

Being curious she slowly got up and walked outside. When she got close enough to see who her friend was yelling at, she froze. It was Sesshomaru. He had a expressionless look on his face. Ignoring his brother Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome. To her, his eyes looked as they were filled with lust. No he could never want her. She was a human. Weak in his eyes, it also didn't help that she was part Miko. _Why me? Why do I have to be so deadly to the people I love and care about,_ she thought.

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

I was coming back from my meeting with Lord Khyoei, an old friend of my father. He was telling me on how his daughter was in her way home and that he wanted me to mate her. Of course I said it would be an honor because if I didn't, I had a feeling that he would surely rip my throat out. Even though I was now to mate the other lord's daughter my sights were set on Kagome. She was the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen. I wonder what the council would say if they found out. Oh well. Kiohara and Karou were walking me to the front gates when they stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Why?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, including our father."

"Ok go on."

"Our sister is half Miko," they said in union. I was about to ask them to say that again but just then I picked up _her_ scent. Excusing myself and leaving quickly as possible, I followed the scent of warm vanilla which led me right to her camp. My brother Inu Yasha was looking at the clouds when I scared the living crap out of him.

"The hell Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

"Where is she?"

"At the springs. Why?"

"Rin wants to see her." _Lie._

My beast started to flare.

 **You want her. Make her your mate tonight.**

 **No.**

 **Why?**

 **Because we are to mate the northern princess.**

 **Fine. I'll leave you alone for now.**

Once I arrived to the springs she was bathing with that annoying little kitsune. Damn you,Shippo! Feeling content for now I left. Back at my camp Rin was making flower crowns and Jaken was cooking boar.

The next morning I headed back to my half-brother's camp and found out that Kagome was passed out. Apparently she was over working herself and just shut down. Ignoring my brother I saw her walk out of the tent. She was staring at us. No not us but me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and wanting so I started to walk towards her.

"Kagome."

"Mi lord."

"Please follow me. Rin would like to spend time with you before we leave."

"Of course."

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys sorry it's been awhile. I've been writing a new fanfic that I hope you'll like plus I've been spending some good quality time with my grandparents. So please review and if you want me to add some new ideas please PM me. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far. They make me so happy reading them. :3**

 **Jlslash; I'm glad my story can make you smile or maybe even laugh. I'll try my best to add more humor for you.**

 **Natsuyuuki; Yay! I'm so happy that I perked up your interest. Let's see if I can keep it that way. ;)**

 _Chapter 3_

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

Kagome was silently following me back to camp, when we heard two men fighting. Ready to kill I noticed it was Kiohara and Karou.

"Kiohara. Karou. What brings you to my humble camp?"

"We came to escort you and your group back to the north palace."

"Very well. Kagome you will come with us and I shall send word to Inu Yasha."

Quietly she agreed. From the looks on the brother's faces I could tell that they already knew her. But how?

"Kiohara its-"

"I know."

Being curious I asked what was the matter. Kiohara answered.

"That girl you were just with was our sister. She was taken to the future because the council hated her. They were afraid of how strong she would become."

"So I see." I was acting cool and calm but inside me and my beast were jumping for joy.

 **Yay! We get mate.**

 **I know right! And it's the girl we love!**

 **Stupid beast.**

 **Hey I heard that!**

Walking to the camp with my future pack brothers, we saw Kagome giving Jaken a death glare while comforting Rin. Thanks to our demon hearing we all three of us heard everything.

"Stupid toad. Can't even care for a child. At least Sesshomaru can do that."

At that statement the two brothers busted out laughing. Well I can't blame them it was pretty funny. Clearing my throat to get everyone's attention, I stated that we leave at the break of dawn and went to go hunt.

When I got back everyone was gathered around the campfire telling stories. It was Kiohara' s turn and he was talking about how Karou would always get lost in the garden. Kagome was laughing so hard that tears were forming. When I showed my presence, she stopped laughing and took the boar, I killed. The lovely miko cleaned it and cooked it with Rin. Together they looked like mother and daughter and I was happy to have them both in my life. Soon we will be a family and hopefully Rin shall have many brothers and sisters to play with. Not to mention Shippo shall become a royal guard only _if_ he still wants to be under Kagome's care.

 **Authors note:**

 **So happy that I got chapter 3 done. Again sorry about the unannounced hiatus. I shall make it up to you all. Anyway had no idea how to make Sesshomaru's beast act so it kind of came out childish.**


End file.
